


『橘农』绝对占有 3.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “Just……Little things that makes you happy……”





	『橘农』绝对占有 3.

无恙？  
陈立农差点笑出声。

林彦俊，遇见你之后的每一天，对我来说都是煎熬和耻辱。

而你现在施施然的坐在离我几米之外的地方，就那么轻飘飘的看着我，嘴唇一碰，跟我说别来无恙？

林彦俊没有得到回应，站起身来拢了拢西装，捏着两只高脚杯阔步朝陈立农走了过来。  
他的的脸还是那么精致，恍惚间，陈立农好像回到了那个夜晚，他举杯站在宴席间，眉目生花，言笑晏晏。  
而他们，从头到尾都没有相逢。

“唔！唔唔唔！哥！唔唔唔！”

陈立农看着拷在墙上被人堵住嘴的Justin，皱紧眉头。  
林彦俊递过一只高脚杯，盯着他挑眉，嘴边却漾出酒窝，

“别皱眉，难看。”

“你要我怎么做。”

“你知道的。”林彦俊把酒塞到他手里，凑过来把下巴垫在他肩窝里，对着他的耳朵轻轻的说，

“你啊～一直都知道怎么做～”

陈立农抿紧嘴，是啊，他一直都知道林彦俊要他怎么做。  
陈立农感觉眉间钻心的疼，捏着金卡的手指甚至已经泛白。  
林彦俊第一次要他的时候，也是这么居高临下的望着他说，“你知道怎么做。”

那是非常不好的回忆。  
人是可以逃过时间的，但一定会败给回忆。陈立农想。

时间倒回几个月之前，挨了Justin一拳的林彦俊好久都没再出现在他眼前，再听到林彦俊这三个字的时候，小助理拖着哭腔哑着嗓子在电话里跟他说，不好了陈哥，小贾被林总的人抓走了！

“林总说，您如果有事，知道到哪找他的。”

小助理不停的在电话里问他怎么办啊怎么办啊陈哥，陈立农却觉得面前的空气一下子突然变得稀薄，连呼吸都奢侈起来。

他颤抖着挂掉电话，然后拎起外套跌跌撞撞跑了出去。

那天的场面到没有这么大，也是在25楼。

Justin面色酡红的倒在沙发上，衣服有些凌乱，看样子是醉的狠了。  
林彦俊像是刚洗过澡，头发还淌着水珠，看他到了也不惊讶，反倒是像聊家常一样往前推了推茶几上的红酒，笑着招呼他，

“陈先生来啦，坐啊。”

“Justin喝醉了，就不叨扰林总了……”

“不着急，坐下喝一杯再走～”

林彦俊甩了甩头发，舒服的仰靠在沙发里，毫不介意地，大喇喇的张着腿，健硕的大腿露了大半出来，双手搭在沙发靠背上，不仔细看，倒像是搂着正仰面躺在沙发里睡熟的Justin。

小孩嘟囔着嘴发出了几声不满的嘤咛，陈立农没有动。林彦俊也不动，保持着这个姿势笑意盈盈的盯着他，像是无声的邀请。

“怎么？陈先生这么不给面子？”林彦俊举起酒杯，陈立农不动，他就悬空擎着，倒是很有耐心。

“不敢。” 陈立农垂着眼眸，空气中响起水晶酒杯碰撞的清脆声音，林彦俊隔着酒杯看着陈立农翻滚的喉结，眼神晦暗不明。

“林总，您的时间宝贵。有什么话，我们不如开门见山的说。”

“啧，你知道我想要什么。” 林彦俊好像心情又好了几度，脸上都笑开了酒窝，他用手指摩挲着Justin的脸，目光却胶着在面前的人身上，

陈立农攥紧拳头，“林总，我轻贱，高攀不起您这座大山。”

“攀不攀得起，”林彦俊俯下身，嘴唇印在Justin的锁骨上，眼睛却盯着陈立农，“总要试一下才知道啊。你说，是不是？”

“啊，陈先生，你很宝贝这个弟弟吧，”

“我倒是想看看，你会选不值钱的尊严，还是要保住这个小明星？”

“你！！！”

“我怎么？” 片刻间Justin的领口已经被扯得大开，

陈立农终于沉不住气再跟林彦俊你来我往的耗时间，他站起身拽住林彦俊的衣领，掏出揣在兜里的左手，扬了扬握在手里闪着红点的录音笔，咬着牙发狠似的瞪着林彦俊，

“林总，谁毁掉谁，还真的两说。做人留一线，别太过分，我只想你放过Justin，以后您走您的阳关道，我划我的独木舟，咱们谁也别逼谁，两清！”

“呵，你真可爱～” 林彦俊像是没听到他说的话，扣着他的后脑吻了上来。

缺氧的感觉又强烈起来，同时扩散开来的，还有身体里异样的羞耻冲动。

“嗯……” 陈立农视线都模糊起来，手指无力的扯着林彦俊的衣领，录音笔啪的一声落在地上。

“林彦俊！你……你给我喝了什么！”

“Don't worry，” 林彦俊低头把已经红透的耳垂含在嘴里，吮吸了两下，在微微颤抖的人耳边勾起嘴角，轻轻呵气，

“Just……Little things that makes you happy……”  
（只是……一点能让你快乐的东西……）

“唔……哈啊……你……卑鄙！”  
“嗯啊……放手！！！”

“乖～只对你卑鄙～”

陈立农对那晚的印象很模糊，但那种从身体里被撕裂和贯穿的感觉却一直留在了他记忆里，变成他每个晚上的噩梦。

后面反常地分泌出黏滑的液体，林彦俊掐着他的腰狠狠地冲进来，又整根抽出去。

更可悲的是，药效开始发作的时候，他的腿不受控制的缠上林彦俊的腰，那个人咬着他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，手指伸进两个人紧紧贴着的地方抠挖，摁着那个让他颤抖的点戳弄，嘴里还不忘击碎他的尊严，覆在他耳边咬着他的耳垂色情的撩拨，

“看你，这里紧紧的夹着我呢。”  
“夹的好紧，我好舒服～”

空气中飘荡着肉体拍击的声音和断断续续的淫叫声，那声音他很熟悉又觉得陌生。

Justin就在沙发上睡着……  
陈立农用手背无力的盖住眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊落进湿透的发丝里。

林彦俊折着他的腿孜孜不倦的耕耘了很久，中间低吼着两次都射进了他身体里，可后面那种瘙痒的感觉还是没有褪去。

陈立农觉得躺在这的不是自己。  
一定不是。

天熹微亮起来的时候，林彦俊搂着他的腰把他抵在浴室的墙上操弄，身前的欲望被身后的动作顶在冰凉的瓷砖上摩擦，有羞耻的快感从身前和身后同时升腾起来。

门外的Justin发出轻微的呓语，陈立农泥泞的后穴又下意识的绞紧，身体还泛着药物刺激出的潮红，林彦俊的东西很大，在他身体里很有存在感。

“啧，吸这么紧！要给我生孩子么！” 屁股被拍了两下，显出一条一条的指印。

“我没看错，你真是个宝贝。”林彦俊细细密密的吻落在他背上，本来要帮他清理的人现在又压着他毫不节制的释放。

“陈立农，睁开眼睛，看看你，多骚。”

林彦俊的声音又像噩梦一样环绕在他耳边，陈立农最终还是没忍住，扬手把酒泼在了那张英俊此时却显得无比下作的脸上。

“BOSS！”  
下一秒陈立农就被围了起来，林彦俊抬手用大拇指抿了一下嘴角，伸出舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，眼中笑意更甚，他冲保镖摆了摆手，身边的人恭敬的退下去，却有明晃晃的刀锋缓缓地贴上了Justin的脸……

“林彦俊！”

“嗯？”

“林彦俊，放了Justin……” 陈立农卸下了全身的力气，语气中带着绝望。

哀求什么呢？  
陈立农问自己。  
或许不只是求他放过Justin。

“我什么都答应。”


End file.
